Chicken
|New_NextTend = 3 |Varmint_Name = Fox |New_Varmint = 1% |Baby Sell (Coins) = 10 |Baby_Feed = 16 minutes |Baby_Tend = |Baby_NextTend = 3 |Baby_Varmint = 2% |Ado Sell (Coins) = 25 |Ado Sell (Food) = 1 |Ado_Feed = 23 minutes |Ado_Tend = |Ado_NextTend = 4 |Ado_Varmint = 2% |Adult Sell (Coins) = 80 |Adult Sell (Food) = 5 |Adult_Feed = 30 minutes |Adult_Tend = |Adult_Varmint = 3% }} The Chicken is an Animal in FrontierVille. It is available from the Market and costs . It can also be sent as a gift. When it becomes an adult Chicken, it will produce and every 30 minutes. There is a chance to find items in the Chicken Collection when feeding or tending a Chicken. It is possible to get the Chicken from a Mystery Gift.Chickens can now be stored in the Chicken Coop Growth Stages Goals See the Animal page for more info. *Tend Your Homestead is a Goal that requires the Pioneer to feed 3 Chickens. *Get Married is a Goal that requires the Pioneer to buy 3 Chickens. *Do Family Chores is a Goal that requires the Pioneer's Spouse to feed 20 Chickens. *Feed the Farm Animals is a Goal that requires the Pioneer to feed 4 neighbor's Chickens. *Chicken Business is a Goal that requires the Pioneer to buy 35 Chickens and sell 35 adult Chickens. *Chicken Ranching is a Goal that requires the Pioneer to buy 35 Chickens. *Chicken Tender is a Goal that requires the Pioneer to feed 150 Chickens. *Party on the 4th III was a Limited Edition Goal that required the Pioneer to feed 15 Neighbor's Chickens. *Checking for Breakfast is a Goal that requires the Pioneer to tend 10 unready Neighbor's Chickens. *Jackalope Society Initiation is a Goal which requires the Pioneer to sell 5 adult Chickens. *It's Chicken Roundup Time! was a Timed Goal which required the Pioneer to sell 50 adult Chickens. *12 Days o' Christmas, XI was a Limited Edition Goal which required the Pioneer to sell 11 adult Chickens. *The Prairie Pox, Part III of IV is a Goal which requires the Pioneer to tend 25 Neighbor Chickens. *Howls on the Horizon, Part I of II is a Goal which requires the Pioneer to tend 10 Chickens. *Howls on the Horizon, Part II of II is a Goal which requires the Pioneer to tend 50 Adult Chickens. *The Great Coyote Caper, Part I of V is a Goal which requires the Pioneer to tend 50 Chickens. *The Great Coyote Caper, Part III of V is a Goal which requires the Pioneer to protect 10 Chickens. *The Great Coyote Caper, Part IV of V is a Goal which requires the Pioneer to protect 25 Chickens. *Canning Master, Part III of IV is a Goal that requires the Pioneer to tend 300 Chickens. Reward *3 Chickens were the reward for the Timed Goal 12 Days o' Christmas, III. *1 Chicken is the reward for the Chickens Eaten Collection. Collection Gifting *The Chicken can be gifted at Level 1. See Also * Chicken Ready Boost Set * Accelerate Animal Boost Set * Animal Harvest Boost * Animal Ready Boost * Rhode Island Red * Speckled Sussex * Rooster Category:Animals Category:Gift Category:Goal related items Category:Mystery Gift Items Category:Animated Items Category:Costs Coins Category:Reward